Cad or Han
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: When 16 year-old Niccolo is sent on another mission, he thinks it will be like all of the others. But instead, he is sent to destroy the deadly and elusive Cad Bane. Controled by a devious crime-boss, will Niccolo live to see another day? And if he does sucseed, how will he break the news to those Cad was close with?


1987 championship game

Before I this i'd like to say I've read this great story by stilwater Rundeepo called Space Bound and let me say that is a great story after you read this you should look it up it's a great story really dark and Believable

And I would like to thank Rachet fan girl for her summery

Niccolo Machiavelli POV age 16

January 2 1993 Jedi Temple

Me Anakin Obi-Wan and Ashoka were in a council meeting after going to Mortis I don't know what was going on Anakin went to the dark side and i still beat his ass he came at me but never underestimate the power of a kick to the groin.

Anyways We went and Obi-Wan told them what we saw even to this day I remember people telling me what they thought during the visit with a hell bent dark side planet but I was high the entire time we were there (Thank God For The Father's Secret Weed Stash)

Again anyways when we left the council everyone was going to bed as for me I was visiting a friend of mine Jay he was working on a album with someone named 2pac I think he was that guy who made 2Pacalypse Now well the name actually explains it.

I was visiting him and my other friend Mackey They were Making a album called Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. I wonder what If people say that this albums the greatest album of all time white people can't say it.

As I went I got a call without paying attention I answered it...

Niccolo: hello..

Wilk: Hey Niccolo

Niccolo: granstera what do you want?

Wilk: what no hi how's your day...

Niccolo: what do you want?

Wilk: persistent huh alright I spotted another man who owns me money

Niccolo: who that?

Wilk: Bounty Hunter Cad Bane

Niccolo: bane shit were is he

Wilk: he's in the lower levels of courasunt near Unique Recording Studios he was spotted in a club called Bouncers don't disappoint me your friends head riding on this

Niccolo: shit you know me Wilk the only thing I would love more than killing you is killing another well known scum bag

Wilk: (Laughing) Well just forces on bane

Niccolo: do I have a choice see you later

Truth is this couldn't be more covenant I was going to the studio anyways so no problem here just kill the Basturd I mean i heard stories about bane even read fictional stories were he killed an unnamed Jedi they never gave him a name but I learned on thing from movies and that story web you'r guy is down shoot quick so no one or anything gets in the way.

5 minutes later

I'm outside the club watching making sure bane doesn't get away...oh wait he just left his walking now never mind.

I followed him and took out my gun to make this look like a gang hit not a Jedi type of murder but he shoot me in the arm as if he expected me coming I quickly healed by using the force on my arm I some how lost my saber so he was shooting blasters at me I was able to dodge by using the 5 D's

1. Dodge

2. Dip

3. Duck

4. Dive and...

5. Dodge

He manage to pistil whip me but I got Him in the gut he hung on to his gun then he tried to shoot at close range but I use the force to change the direction of his gun and shoot off into the distance and I knock the gun off into his hands and throw a punch into his eye oh that punch to his big red ass eye it didn't blow but it was black and blue but he then he kicked me in the rib and I heard a snap I fell and he tried to step on my neck but I force push him 10 feet into the air and he landed on his feet and pulled out his back up blaster and tried to shoot again

Cad: any last words Jedi

Niccolo: please that pussy gun can't end it

Cad: worth a try

Niccolo: Ty Bo hoe watch it if you pull that trigger look what happens

He pulled the trigger and again i force pushed it across the dark street and he lost it I think kicked him and I use the force to get his other blaster that was near a wall

Niccolo: was it worth the try

Cad: go ahead pull the trigger (cad got an idea). But can you do me a favor Jedi please tell Someone something

Niccolo: I know you got a gun under your coat

Niccolo simply pulled the trigger 5 shots in his head the blood gushed like a horror movie he wiped the finger prints off and left it in the street and saw a picture of a girl and a card he picked it up and he looked at the back of the card and it said Blythe and the card said Morison Motel he didn't regret pulling the trigger cause he was right he saw the gun bane had in his hand under his coat but knew he had to tell this girl what happen so he went to the hospital then to the girl.

He came up to the motel and knock on what the card said Room 249 he knock on it and it was quickly answered by a lethan girl which happen to be Blythe he later find out

Blythe: hello who are you

Niccolo: hi mam hi I'm Phil Morgan and I uh have some bad news about a friend of yours

Blythe: oh no

Nicccolo: yeah I think you should sit down (she sat on the bed)

it's a man named cad bane ( her eyes watered up by me saying his name) he died by a gang hit I saw it but I couldn't make a good look by my view he was shoot and died you don't wanna know how it happened more than he got shot

Blythe: oh my god(weeping)

I felt sad for her even though bane was a shit piece looked like though he meant allot to this girl he sat down with her on the bed and consoled her 2 hours later after the police after someone called 911 identified the body as cad bane she said she was thankful by me telling her and taking her to the body and I took her to the train station and she said she was starting a new life that she has family on courasunt on legal 3859 (Made it Up) and got on the train and I went back to the studio and I saw through the window they were still there

Niccolo: hey Jay how's it going man

Jay: Niccolo shit what happen to you?

Niccolo: missions (I said in a happy tone) I went to the hospetilal

Jay: alright you okay?

Niccolo: I'm fine where's Pac?

Jay: working his movie (Poetic Justice) so you ear banes dead? Man the author who makes those stories (Still water run deeps a real author she's pretty good) I don't know what she's going to write now

Niccolo: well she's a great writer and it's fiction plus she's not in it for the money you see chapter 21 man that was a dark chapter (Even though bane meant allot to this girl I still think Banes a piece of shit)

Jay: yeah

Well that's it and to still waters please don't take this as an insult I just got an idea on what if fan fiction was real and I put it in small doses your a great writer and people should read her story Space Bound its a Dark Cold Exciting Chapter it isn't complete yet so Great it's one of the best works I've seen on fanfiction keep it up.

And now as most of you know My Boston Celtics lose to the Miami Heat last night so heres my eulogy To the Celtics Big Three the Real Big Three

Paul Pierce the truth

Kevin Garnett the big ticket

Ray Allen No Nick Name

3 men that will always have a special place in Celtic fans hearts.

Once upon a time in a simple Boston town in 1957 in a small but settle arena Named Boston Madison Square Garden a champion was born and for 30 years New England was blessed to have a team who had 19 Finals Appearances and 16 Championships but from

1987-2007 Boston fell into mediocrity and sunk into the realm of being snake bitten after losing The Great Len Bias R.I.P bad management and bad luck in big games and players lives Reggie Lewis R.I.P and then one of the Gods of Basketball Red Auerbach R.I.P but in July 15 2007 Danny Ainge made the greatest deal of the 2000's signing Ray Allen and Kevin Garnet and in 11 months we won our 17th championship and we won 5 straight Atlantic Division Titles and went to another NBA Finals in 2010 and Went to three Eastern Conference Finals and was a threat to the NBA they were unified they were a team and they treated each other and all they're teammates like Family and now five beautiful years as come to an end to a team that doesn't have any of that or fans that stick by there team they only cheer when the games safely won.

But the Big Three in Boston is over and I've grown to love them as my team hence my profile name I just want all if the Celtic Rosters of the past five years to know on behalf of the your whole Fan Community We Thank You We love You and we wish you luck on a new chapter in your careers and lives and to the 2012-13 team we wish you well and will always stick by you For better or for worse good luck next year

Paul Pierce the truth hall of fame

Ray Allen hall of fame

Kevin Garnett the big ticket hall of fame

Please review


End file.
